Fighting the Friend
by Myluckywink
Summary: When Emmett's sister, Scarlett, comes back to live with the Cullens she never thought that she would fall in love with Edward's son. Or that she brought an evil with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight books. I only own things that are different.**

**So, this is my first story and I hope you guys like it! --Ariel**

**SPOV**

I watched the Cullen house carefully, fearing that someone will know that I'm here. I wanted it to be a surprised, since nobody has seen Emmett's little sister Scarlett, since she turned into a vampire 182 years ago.

I wonder what vampires they token in. I could smell human blood and a heartbeat.

I decided it's time to show myself. I hope they let me stay.

I came out of the dense forest and made my way towards the double doors. I knocked two times, like I needed to do that. I heard footsteps. The door opened. I held my breath.

"Hi." I said. My voice sounding like a fruity perfume. Sweet, airy, mysterious.

"Uh. Hello." He said. I don't remember him. Is he new? He had the golden eyes, messy tousled dark brown hair, and peach lips. He kind of looked like Edward.

"Who are you?" he smirked. He could tell I was observing him.

"Um...I'm Scarlett. Who are you?" I said, looking it his buttery eyes.

There was an explosion of voices and yells in the Cullen house.

"Scarlett?"

"Scarlett!"

"Huh?"

Emmett came to the door first and hugged me.

"Hey little sister, what brings you here?"

Then Alice.

"Oh. My. God. How long has it been 182 years? Love your shirt!"

Then Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello dear, nice to see you again." Esme said as she hugged me.

"Scarlett." Carlisle said and shook my hand. I smiled and he laughed at his politeness.

Meanwhile, the guy that answered the door hopped back and pulled into the house.

Edward came out and smiled.

"Hey, Scarlett. Have you been hiding from us?"

"I don't know what you mean, Eddie." I said and punched him in the arm.

"Nice to see you, too." Edward said.

"Bella! Can you come here please? Bring the Children, also." He said.

"Who's Bella? And you have kids? Holy crap, Edward, you grew up!"

The same guy came out first and stood by Edward. Then a beautiful bruttnete came out with a teenager girl, just as beautiful as her. Everyone had left, and now they were the only ones there with me.

"Scarlett, this is my family. Bella, my wife, Renesemee, my daughter, and Grey, my son. Family, this is Scarlett, Emmett's sister." He told them.

Bella looked so pretty, Grey looked…wow.

He had the same color hair as his mother's, but his face looked like Edwards. He was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you all." I said in awe, my head tilted to the side and looking at them. They probably thought I was weird. Shit.

**GPOV**

Scarlett, Emmett's sister, was beautiful. I never meet anymore so pretty before. I mean my sister, Renesemee was pretty too, but her, and she was wow.

"Nice to meet you all." She said. Her voice was lovely. Her scent smelled like honeysuckle and jasmine. Kind of uncommon for a vampire. She had long straight black hair. It glitter in the sun and probably shimmered in the moonlight. She didn't have golden eyes; she had bright sky blue eyes with golden flecks in them. Her lashes were thick and black; her lips were as red as an apple.

Earlier, when I answered the door, they were green with golden flecks, but now they were the prettiest blue. Her eyes changed colors…She was probably not happy then. So it looks like her eyes turn blue when she's happy, but green when she's anything, but happy.

**SPOV**

"Please come in, Scarlett and tell us all about you." Bella said sweetly. She seemed nice.

They walked into a big living room, all white and peaceful. There was no room for me there, so I sat on the floor. No big deal.

"So, tell us about you." Bella asked.

"Ok."

I was right at the foot of Gray and I could feel him looking at me. Staring at my head.

"Um, I'm Emmett's sister, I've been a vampire 182 years and I got turned into one at 16."

"What are your powers?" Renesemee asked curious.

I felt some kind of high maturity of her for a girl that looked like she was 14.

"I can control the elements and can, with a controlled touch, kill people." I sighed, I hated THAT power. Everyone gasped and a heavy awkward silence fell around the room. Great.

"Wow." Everyone said at the same time.  
I laughed nervously.

"So are you staying with us this time?" Emmett asked.

"Yep, if that's ok with you Carlisle." I said.

"Yes, it's alright. We would love for you to stay."

"Good." I said happily.

Emmet stood up and said, "Well now, it's time for me to pester my sister…"

"No way, dude." I stated.

He was stepping toward me and I opened my lips a little and blew. Everyone was looking at me when I did that and a fierce wind blew right out of my lips. Causing Emmett to stumble backwards on his feet and land on his butt.

Edward stood up and stopped Emmett from leaping at me.

"There is only one way to settle this…" Edward began.

Emmett and I interrupted him ad both said as we were looking at each other, "Video game match. Right now."

Everyone started to laugh. But Gray just stared with a little hint of smile on his lips. He probably thinks I'm stupid. Wait, when did I care what he thinks? That only happened when I liked this human boy when I was a human…No! I do not like him, Scarlett!

Oh yes you do, Scarlett.

No, no, no, no, no!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight books. I only own things that are different****.**

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

"You cheated!" Emmett yelled.

"Uh, no. You pissed me off, so I just got you back." I stated.

"But this was a video game match!"

"Your point?" I said.

"Ughhhh!!! Fine, we'll do a rematch tomorrow. To see who's the strongest." Emmett mumbled.

"Whatever, brother dear." And I winked at him, which made him frown even more.

I looked out of the window and realized how much I wanted some fresh air. I needed to think for so reason. I needed to be alone for a while.

"I'm going to go outside." I said and walked out.

I went be the trees where I was earlier and sat down on the grass. I heard a swish and an unnatural breeze.

"Mind if I join you?" someone said.

I looked up to see Gray. His golden eyes shining in the trees shadows.

"Sure." I said, and turned my head back towards the house.

He jumped out of the tree and sat down next to me.

"I'm Gray Cullen." And he held out his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Scarlett Cullen, nice to meet you Gray."

He laughed and said, "You, too."

I looked away from him and took a deep breath, but I made the mistake of letting it out through my mouth. The whole Cullen house shook like there was this big earth quake. Everyone looked out there windows and glared at me.

"Sorry!"

They nodded and went away from the windows. Gray laughed and plucked a flower from the grass and held out to me.

"Here you are my lady."

"Thanks, sir."

"Please, call me Gray." He said as he stared in my eyes.

"And please call me, Scarlett." I said.

All of a sudden and poem formed in my head:

_When I met him, I knew that those were the golden eyes I wanted to stare into forever._

_When I met him, he was like the sky to my star_

_Something just clicked, and I didn't break it apart._

_It wasn't something I wanted; I didn't know that this thing was going to happen_

_We were young and times where easy._

_I feel invisible to you_

_I don't want to go_

_I want you to see me_

_But you're not looking in the right direction…_

"What direction do you want me look, then?" Gray said.

I gasped. He could read minds, like his father.

Gray chuckled, "Yes, I do."

Gray leaned in, a few inches from me.

"You like me don't you." He whispered.

His warm breath caressed my skin and I blinked slowly.

"N—no-o." I stumbled.

"Yes, you do."

"No reason to anyway, you don't like me." I said, finally finding my voice.

"Who said that?" he asked.

I didn't respond. He came even closer and tilted his head. Then are lips met. Soft, gentle. And then I heard the door slam close. All I remember is Emmett stomping toward us, toward Gray…

Aw, soft, warm, lips, I slipped my arms around Gray's neck…

"Scarlett!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed.

The peace was going to be broken, but I wasn't going to that happen.

I took my hand and waved it a little; Gray broke the kiss and watched me do this. I leaned in more, almost touching his lips again. He just chuckled. I wasn't aware of the sound, a fire ball erupted in my hand and I could feel its warmth radiating through my body.

"Scarlett no, don't do it. Remember last time you did this, you freakin burned my ass." He yelled.

I didn't care; I just wanted those lips back on mine.

I flicked the fire ball in his direction. But I missed.

I could feel that I missed. It felt like rejection.

This time I opened my eyes.

**GPOV**

When Scarlett missed, she opened her eyes. They were Scarlett, with green and blue flecks, a mixture of all. She was mad…no pissed. She stood up and looked at Emmett, like she wanted to kill him. Her own brother.

I looked at the window; everyone was staring at them, with their mouths hanging open. My mom turned around and started to talk to someone. I could hear Edward race down stairs and head out of the door.

"Scarlett, stop! Remember who you are. Stop!" He yelled, as he got closer.

What? What's happening?

"Gray, get behind me. Carlisle!" he called.

Carlisle came out, confused. But when he saw Scarlett his eyes widened.

"Oh no." he whispered.

He ran to Scarlett. He gripped her shoulders and said, "Scarlett, listen to me. You cannot do this. This isn't you. I know that you felt guilty last time you did this and left us, but you have to know this isn't your fault. Your power is controlling you. Just leave it. Do not give in."

Scarlett shook her head.

"Dad, what's happening to her?" I asked.

He looked down at me at me and said, "Scarlett has powerful powers. She can control all the elements which is already dangerous. And the elements can't be controlled; they choose their master and have a mind of their own. Wind, being fierce, Water, healing, Fire, mischievous, Earth, strong, and Spirit, the mind. Plus, she also has the touch of death. That is the only thing she can control. When she gets carried away in her emotions, she revokes these elements and they go crazy. Which makes her crazy. It's a terrible thing; she's trying so hard to control them. When she lived here last time, she would practice early in the morning with her elements."

I just stared at him.

"Dad, I like her."

He looked down at me and said, "So?"

"Well, aren't you going to be like, 'no son, you can't like her.'"

"No." he said.

"Why?" I asked. I was curious, usually when I tell him I like someone he goes oh no you can't son, you're a vampire.

"Well, it's ok. You're a vampire and Scarlett is a vampire. And I believe that you can help her, with this. You know, Gray, she never ever had feelings for anyone. So that kiss must have really set her off guard if her elements went crazy to make her crazy." He chuckled.

"Ok." I said.

I looked at Scarlett again and thought of how to help her. I could hear thoughts; she still thought that she was kissing me.

I walked over to Scarlett and she stared at me and then blinked.

"Help…..me." she whispered.

"I'll make it go away, Scarlett." I whispered back.

Carlisle stepped back and Edward smiled.

I came up to her and kissed her hard. I could feel the elements exploding. They all came in a rush, heat, cooling water, drying wind, and the emotion so strong like the earth.

She opened her eyes and they were green, then they turned blue. When her eye color changes, her eyes shine brightly and dim down.

"Thank……..yo—ou..." she whispered.

"Shhh." I said.

"I'mm….sorr—ryy." She whispered. Against my neck.

And then she went limp in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. I only own things that seem different.**_

**I'm sorry, you guys….I know I haven't been updating for a very long time. It's just that school started, lots of homework to do, it's hard. But I'm updating now, so that must count for something right?**

**Enjoy!!! –Ariel**

**SPOV**

I opened my eyes. It was dark outside and I could see the stars. Every inch of my body ached like it was on fire and now I was burned. I can't believe I did it again. I can't believe it. I punched the bed I was laying on. It made a huge cracking noise and the wood frame fell apart. The bed collapsed. I slowly got up and limped towards the chair by the window. I never felt so hurt before. My body wasn't healing as fast as last time. This time was just too much.

I fell on the soft chair and closed my eyes when someone said, "I would really like it if you didn't break my bed."

I opened my eyes and turned my head. Grey was in the door way, blood still on his lips. He was hunting. I needed to hunt.

"Sorry." I choked.

All these feelings came back. Hurt, rejection, anger, sadness, doubt, longing. They all came back and it made my heart hurt more.

Gray's eyes widen and he walked over to the chair I was sitting on. He sat down at the edge of it and said, "Why are you sorry, Scarlett. You didn't do anything wrong." He took my hand and held it. It wasn't cold, it was warm.

"But, my stupid power…"

"I think your power is pretty awesome. You just need to perfect it, that's all."

"Yeah, that's all."

"You know, Scarlett, I would be happy to help you. Would you like me to do that?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Good." He chuckled.

I moved my head a little closer, he closed his eyes. I sniffed his lips. I came even closer and licked them. Gray's eyes shot open in shock. He was about to say something, but I interrupted him and choked out, "I…need...to hunt. Now!" and I fainted. That was the second time I did that in my life.

**GPOV**

She fainted and almost fell out of the chair. I grabbed her before she fell. I can't believe she licked my lips and fainted. But it was kind of hot…Gosh, she's amazing.

"Dad! Carlisle!" I yelled. I didn't know if she died, was going into shock, was going to go crazy again, or what?

They both came at the same time. Edward came over and looked at her and his eyes widen.

"Emmett!" he yelled.

Emmett came and stood over his sister.

"Um, everyone stand back." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Gray, when Scarlett's power takes over her and then she faints and then wakes up again. She's really, really, really hungry and needs to hunt. So since she fainted, her power earth and water are going to awaken and find her food. Scarlett's going to wake up any minute and its going to be like she's sleeping walking…with her eyes open."

"Wow, is that normal?"

"Yes, it's normal for her."

Carlisle walked beside Emmett and whispered, "3…2…"

Scarlett's body starts to glow blue, her eyes pop open and they are green. She tumbles, standing up and jumps out the window.

"I'll go with her. Is she going to awaken when she eats?"

"Yes. Call us if there is any trouble." My dad said.

I followed the glowing blue light ahead of me. I heard a bobcat scream. Wow, she's strong when she's sleeping. Then I heard screaming. I raced ahead and Scarlett was on the ground, with somebody on top of her. I pushed him off and help Scarlett in my arms. She looked around confused.

I looked around too.

We were surrounded by wolves.

I looked over at the guy who was on her.

He looked at me, then at her.

"Jacob?"

The guy smirked.

"I'm glad you remember me, Gray. How's your mom?"

"Way better then when she was with you."

"Oh now, that wasn't really nice, was it? Who's this?"

"None of your business."

"Then I'll make it my business."

**Ohhh…..what's going to happen next? I can tell you this though…**

**JACOB IS A NAUGHTY BOY IN THIS STORY.**

**WHO SAID WOLVES PLAY NICE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry the last chapter was short. I'll make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the things that seem different.**

**(Sorry Team Jacob fans! I love Jake, but I wanted him to be a butt in this story…sorry! )**

**Don't hurt me!**

**SPOV**

I had my blood and I was going to leave when this big dummy jumped me. I was instantly confused, grossed out by the way he smells, and then Gray came and hauled me off the forest floor and held me close. It felt good being held by him, but I wanted to know who this dude was.

"Who are you?" I said as I turned in Gray's arms to see who this person was.

"Ah, she speaks."

"Who. Are. You?" I said again.

"Jacob Black, yep that's the name. Don't wear it out, baby."

"What did you call her, asshole?" Gray said.

"I called her baby. What's up your butt?"

"Enough!" I yelled.

They grew silent. Jacob started to say something. But I flicked my hand. A fireball came out of it. The fire coursed threw me. It felt amazing. My own little fire.

"Scarlett, do you think it's wise using your powers?"

"Yes, I can control them."

"Ok, I trust you.

I turned around fast and accidently smacked him with my lips. He kissed me back and then stepped back. He pointed to a tree and climbed it. Now, he was sitting on one of limbs, prepared to watch.

"Ok, Jacob, hit me with your best shot." I said.

"Alright then." He whistled and the wolves jumped.

I didn't move. I wasn't afraid.

What I didn't know is why was I attacking him?

I dodged a big wolf and whispered in the wind, willing it to carry my voice to Gray.

"Why am I attacking him." And blew hard.

I turned around and Gray froze.

He looked at me and said, "He almost killed my family. Carlisle, Esme, Even Emmett." He yelled.

What? He almost killed my brother! This sucker is going down. I never fought a wolf before though so I didn't know how he would react.

I dodged multiple wolves. I stomped my foot on the ground too time. It made an earth quake and the wolves started to shake. It not working! I stomped again and the ground cracked beneath me. Some of the wolves went through the crack. Never to be seen again. I ran my foot outside the big crack and it closed. Now there was only Jacob.

If I could get close enough I can touch him and he will die. I blew wind in his face, so he could close his eyes. He did. I ran up to him when I heard a growl. Another came running at me. I thought I got rid of them all. I was too confused and shocked that I didn't move.

"Scarlett! No!" Gray said.

The wolf bit my arm. It started to bleed.

Jacob laughed.

Then I felt it. Water rushing through my body. Soft, gentle , calming, healing. I felt my eyes turn red, green, and blue. The elements they were awaken again. But this time I could control them. This time I wanted them to take over me.

"What the hell?" Jacob screamed as I stared at him.

My hair glowed red like fire, my arm was back. I walked towards him. The wolf jumped again. A wall of earth came up on my right side and the wolf crashed into it. The shield feel and the wolf were gone.

"What are you?" Jacob screamed as I came walking towards him.

I could feel death looming above me. My eyes turned black as death entered me. Now if I can just touch him he would die. Jacob was too shocked to move.

I came closer to him. We were now and inch apart. I leaned in and kissed him.

His skin turned black and then he was gone.

I shook my head and fell to the ground. My eyes were turning blue again and my hair didn't glow red anymore. Finally, my elements listen to me. Gray came over to me and sat down with me.

"That was amazing."

"Ha, thanks." I laughed.

"Let's go."

"Yes, let's go." I whispered.

2 hours later:

GPOV

Her mouth tasted like sugar. All I wanted was more. She was up against the wall and I was pushing into her. Her hands were in my hair, mine were on the small of her back.

I kissed her harder and she moaned.

"We can't do this." She breathed against my ear.

"Your right we can't." I breathed back.

I kissed her again. And she tightens her hold on my hair. She kissed me hard one more time and pushed me away.

Scarlett walked past me and opened the window. Cold air came in and her hair blew in the wind.

"Come on." She said and she jumped.

I followed her to this river a few miles from our house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her.

"I am going to write on why I can't go any further than kissing you. You seemed to be taken aback when I pushed you away."

"What? No…" I started to say, but stopped. She was right. I wanted to go further.

She started to write in some book with a green ink pen.

After a few seconds she handed it to me.

_I can't because I am afraid._

_They will know. And come for me._

_They will turn me into something I'm not._

_I love you._

_Too much._

_Guilty._

_Goodbye._

And my lovely angel fled into the woods.

What was she talking about?

I raced to the house and called everyone.

The only person that knew her well was her brother. I handed him the note and asked him what it meant.

He sighed. "She's gone again. She keeps saying they are coming for her. Who the hell are these people?"

"What!?" I almost yelled.

"She's gone, honey. I'm so sorry."My mom said.

"Where did she go?" I asked Emmett.

"I…don't know."

"I am going to find her."

"Son…" my dad started.

"No, dad. I am going to find her. I….love her."

"Ok."

"Edward!" my mom said.

"Bella, if you ran away from me. I would run anywhere to find you. Let him go."

I didn't wait for permission.

"Bye." And I walked out of the door.

I followed her scent. All the way to Italy. Why was she here?

I came to a brick castle. She was in there.

I opened the door and walked towards two doors that were open. When I got there, there were two men there.

"Where's Scarlett?"

"Our Scarlett?"

"Where is she?"

One of them turned towards the other and said, "Oh dear, James, my powers are telling me that he is in love with one of our guards."

"Oh really? Victoria bring out dear Scarlett!" he yelled toward a red curtain.

The curtain open and a red head pushed Scarlett towards the two men. She bent down, closed her eyes, and whispered, "Yes, master?"

"Kill him." James said.

She stood up. Her eyes weren't blue. They were the combination.

They did something to her!

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed at them.

"Jane, darling, please come here."

Another girl came out of the curtain. She looked like a little girl.

"Show our visitor what happens to Scarlett when he yells out like that."

"My pleasure."

She looked at Scarlett and she fell on the floor screaming in pain. Her eyes turned blue, and then green, they kept on flickering. They didn't land on a color. She screamed again.

"Go! Gray! Just go!" She screamed. Then clenched her teeth.

"No. I'm not leaving you.

"Jane, darling stop!" James calmly said.

Scarlett stopped screaming instantly and stood back up.

"Kill him." James said again.

Scarlett's eyes turned red again and started too advanced towards me.

Uh oh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa! It's Chapter 5!**

**Diclamier: I do not own Twilight. Just the things that are different.**

**(last chapter….new story coming)**

**(I know you guys are probably upset with me.)**

**(im sorry.)**

**Back at the Cullen House:**

"Do you think he found her?" Esme asked.

"Probably." Emmett said, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Hmm." Edward said.

"Mhmmm. Bella stop that!" and he playfully hit Bella on the arm.

Bella giggles.

"Ew." Said Alice.

Rosalie is playing with her hair, twirling it around her finger, when she says, "Huh? What?"

They all sit there in silence.

**SPOV**

I felt like my body was acting by itself. I wasn't in control anymore. James injected that stupid medicine and now I don't even know what I'm doing. I felt trapped inside my own body, it's very uncomfortable.

"Please…" a boy said.

What? What was I doing? I shook my head; I saw a flash of Gray. James injected that thing a few hours ago and I know that he has to inject it every 20 minutes and he just did it…20 minutes ago. It should be wearing off. I should be free from myself.

"Scarlett, you can't kill me. It's not you." The boy said again.

Where was this voice coming from? I felt my arm slowly ease its way to the boy's neck. No! I don't want to hurt him. I felt myself blink again. My eyes were turning blue again. I can finally see!

I opened my eyes.

Gray!

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I yelled. And let go of his neck.

"Oh my oh my. I'm so sorry. What...what are you doing here? Oh my gosh I'm sooo sorry! Wait what was I doing? James…." I started to mumble.

Gray looked at me relived.

"It's ok, Scarlett. Kill that ass. What did you say his name was…Jack...James?"

"Yes."

"Slap me." I said.

Gray looked startled, "Wha—What?"

"Slap me."

"Um…Why?" he said.

"So I can kill his ass."

"What do I need to slap you?"

"Because then I will get pissed and then I'll get my red eyes again, the elements will come again. And why are you here?"

"Oh…oh ok, I'll slap you then. I came because I need you in my very long life. I need you there. I know it's been only a short time, but…I love you and I need you there."

"What?" and I cocked my head a little.

"I love you."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I love you to. Sorry it took a while to process…"

"So, should I slap you know. James and his friends are kind of looking at us."

"Yeah, go and slap me."

Gray raised his hand and slapped me.

I felt my red eyes immediately pop on. I was pissed. Nobody slaps me. I willed myself to turn around. I advanced towards James.

James let a out a girlish scream as I slashed his throat. He dropped to the floor bleeding fast. In a few seconds he was dead and I started to kill veryone else.

When I was done, I walked towards Gray and collapsed.

On my knees I said, "Let's go home."

Gray smiled and helped me up.


End file.
